His master, Heartless?
by yaoisaveslives
Summary: She was to be engaged to him. They found out she was a demon. They broke the engagement, moved on with their lives. But what happens when she suddenly shows up one day? Read and find out. Yes, I fail at summaries. MINOR MINOR MINOR LANGUAGE USED.
1. Chapter 1: Good Life, OneRebublic

Hey everyone! NEW STORY! The little voice in my head (which I have named/call) Viola, has been nagging me to get this story on the road, and thus here it is! Enjoy the first chapter of His Master, Heartless?

NOTE: This is unbeta-ed, so please ignore any spelling mistakes there may be. Its 11:32 pm, and im tired and have a bowling tournament tommarow; on a side note, schools a bitch, and so im not sure how often i'll update.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled darkly and loudly in her face, the young girl coughing her way through the smoke. "MOTHER! FATHER!" She screamed for the two parental figures, finding them to be no where in sight. Her lungs filled with more smoke as she fell to the once lush carpet, another coughing fit overpowering her. She heard wood being smashed down just before she passed out, being carried by a firefighter out of the burning castle-like house.<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Young master, we have a visitor." Sebastian strolled into the room with a cat-like posture, carrying a silver platter, adorned with gold accents of course (he was after all, the watchdog of the queen; why not have some luxuries?), carrying earl gray tea (the young masters favourite) and a slice of delicate chocolate cake, iced in patterns of chocolate and french vanilla frosting. He sat it down calmly in front of the teen, now almost 16. He gave him an all-knowing smile before bowing poltely.

"Well? Bring them in, I'm very busy, can't you tell?" He obviously wasn't; it was just his excuse to always get out of having to spend too much time with visitors and clients. Sebastian nodded and left the room, returning later with a girl a little younger than him. She wasn't very tall, 5 foot 6-7 at the most. She was relatively skinny, had short, curly brown-red-goldish hair, dull hazel-brown eyes, and tan skin. He knew who she was right off the bat.

"Christina?" He gaped at her condition; the large burn marks decorating her arms in undistinguishable patterns, her hair was matted in places, mostly pulled up into a half ponytail to keep it off of the couple of burns on her face, and the dull pain he could see in her eyes. She managed a smile, looking her best friend in the eyes. "Hey Ciel-chan." Sebastian tilted his head a bit at the use of 'Ciel-chan' but went back to going about his work. She walked towards him, taking a seat across from him at his desk, giving him the happiest look she could manage.

"It's been so long. I heard about your mom and dad...Christina, I'm so sorry-" Ciel started before the girl cut him off. "Ciel, please don't call me Christina. You know how much I hate being called by my middle name. Call me Holly, you loser." She smiled. "And hey, I'm doing fine, don't worry about it. But I came for a reason." She smiled and leaned somewhat across the large office desk. "I'm in need of a job. Any job I can get I'll take. Do you have any open right now? Maid? Cook? Baker? Musical needs? I'm your girl." She smiled and leaned back into the ridiculously large chair she had been sitting in. Ciel sipped elegantly on his tea, debating it. He remembered the time they had been best friends as kids together.

"Ciel! That's not fair!" the little girl jumped for the toy he was holding in his hand, Ciel just smiling and laughing. The girl was laughing as well, trying to get the ball away from him. He had always been taller than her, and often teased her about her height. Holly was originally the girl he was to be engaged to as an adult, until unmentionable things had happened. She moved, parents becoming stricter than ever, and everything that could have went wrong, well, went wrong. The engagement was broken off, and Lizzy was chosen instead. Ciel wasn't happy about it, but he sucked it up and went with it. They lost contact, only communicating through a letter or two every now and again. The main reason, however, for breaking their engagement, was one huge thing.

Holly was a demon of the underworld, so much like Sebastian.

Holly was led to her new room, seeing as how she would start her new job tommarow, she would need somewhere to stay on the residence. Sebastian led her to the last unused bedroom in the mansion. He opened the door, and she walked in, looking around enthusiastically. The room was ice cold, walls colored in dark blues, darker greens, and violets the shade of night. Only two parts of the room were warm, and those were the red covers on her bed, and the orange and yellow sunlight dancing on the bed that was coming in from the two large window doors that led to a balcony overseeing the large rose graden that Finny and Sebastian kept on a daily basis. Even in the harshest winters, the roses would bloom like it was still the warm summertime. She laid her suitcase next to the large vanity she was provided; she'd put clothes up later. It was almost dinnertime, and she needed to get ready. She took a shower, combed her short hair out (since when were there so many tangles in it?), and put on one of her nicer dresses, a bright pink dress with a ribbon hemming the bottom and a lighter colored baby pink rose in the center. She headed down the stairs and took a seat on a whole other side from Ciel, almost acting as though she was avoiding him. She laughed and smiled through the dinner, getting aquainted with the other job holders at the estate; Bard, the pyromaniac chef, Finny, the gardener, and Mey-Lin, the clumsy, farsighted girl.

This was gonna be a good life.

* * *

><p>Well Like it? Hate it? LUVVVVVVVVVVVVVV it? Haha, Violas been all like 'GO WRITE YOU BAKA!" So this was created. I only have 3 rules about the next chapter.<p>

One) I get at least 3 good or helpful critism reviews, no flaming please. by people i dont know in real life (coughcoughMOONYcoughcough)

Two) I can get at least 4 favorites on my story.

or three) I get 6 reviews, 2 of which can be by people i know in real life. yeah, i know i fail. get over it haha. So yeah! R/R and i'll update you guys later! thanks!

...*18ish hours later*...

ok, i changed my mind, ima update chapters anyways, but still i would love some review-age up in this story, yo. bahaha xD next chapter im going to work on making at least least least 2x longer, hopefully if i dont die first. xD but yeah, constructive critisim is wanted, reviews get cookies, and ect. ;3 thanks y'all.


	2. Chapter 2: How to Love, Lil Wayne

Hey everyone! I sure hope you're as ready as I am for this chapter! I have soooo many ideas for plot twists and everything, so you better be prepared ;D so sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 2! (how to love)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Thank you very much for dinner, it was amazing!" Holly smiled politely at Bard and Sebastian, picking up her plate and walking to the kitchen quietly. She ran some water, cleaned her plate, put it up to dry, and went back up to her room. THe shuffle of her feet echoed loudly in the hallway, only adding to the creepy factor of the already cold and dark hall. She heard a few bumps and creaks on the way up but ignored them, ignoring the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She laid back quietly on her bed, staring at the ornately decorated ceiling, unusual to her tastes. A faint knocking disturbed her from her thoughts as she sat up quickly and called out a polite "Come on in."

Sebastian entered the room swiftly, carrying a silver tray with a slice of caramel apple pie, topped with a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream that was slowly melting over the top of it, a cup of hot apple cider, and a letter. "You left before Bard could serve desert, is everything okay?" He sat the tray delicately on the light blue night table next to her bed. "I guess so," she reached over and took a sip of the cider as the butler sat at the end of her bed, watching her. "I guess I just got overwhelmed with everyone being so nice, it reminded me of the dinners I would have with my family before the accident." She let out a long sigh, looking outside at the setting sun and all the colors. "In all honesty, after the accident, they couldn't find my parents bodies. They took DNA sampling of any pile of ashes they could find, nothing. It's like they just dissapeared. Living on my own was hard enough, but it was even harder knowing my parents bodies were missing." Her hands started shaking a bit at this point. She looked back up to him to give him a sad, sad smile, the tears on her cheeks shining gold in the sun's last bit of light. "But I know that they're in a better place now." Sebastian leaned over and wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a smile. "I promise you, it gets better. You'll be very happy, I'm positive, living here with us." His ruby-garnet eyes shone with honesty and happiness and she managed to smile back.

**CRASH.**

A loud noise startled the two, both of them jumping up and running out the door, sprinting towards the destination they heard the noise come from. The 2 rounded a corner to see...  
>A redhead with a chainsaw? Holly stepped back and blinked a couple of times, making sure she was seeing in real life, and not her imagination. "GRELL? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed at him, the other demon stopping in his tracks. He turned around slowly at her shrill voice, a look of fear plastered on his face. "H-Holly?" he paled noticabley, getting weak at his knees. "Onii-sama, why the hell are you here?" she gave him a glare only he would break under. "U-uh...I can totally explain...like just uh..." he stammered, slowly sinking to the floor in fear. "Onii-sama?" Sebastian and the others, excluding Ciel, gave her a look. "Yeah. He's Holly's older brother," Ciel sighed. "I never thought I would have to say it." Holly walked over to Grell, hovering over him with a dangerous glint in her now red-brown orbs. "Answer the question Grell. Why. Are. You. Here?" She got closer and more punctuated with each word she spat at him. "Sebastian." was the only thing he could manage to squeak out before he ran down the hallway and out of the house screaming. Everyone gave her a look of awe. while she stared blankly back at them. "Why is it so surprising that I could scare my big brother? Afterall, it's only nature to be scared of a demo-" she stopped her sentence, questioning herself on whether she should say it or not. "Never mind that, anyways, I'll make sure he tries to stay away from you all if you want me to?" She smiled again. "It would be great." All of the staff agreed. "Alright..I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him."<p>

Holly sat in front of the large vanity around a month later. Her hair had grown out more, a little past her shoulders. She hadn't dyed it, cut it, straightened it, anything. She alternated between keeping it in a braid, in a pony tail, or just letting it go natural. Life went by day by day, nothing new happened. The envelope from the month before's events still laid on her night table, opened now. She had been invited to a ball to perform, but not just any ball. It was a ball being hosted by her family's close friends, the Trancy's. Holly didn't want to go, the little Alois brat had alway had his eye on her, but she had to go to represent her family, despite her annoyances caused by the little prick. The invitation said that "if desired, bring a partner." She had asked Ciel, he was busy. Finny couldn't, he had to take care of errands for Ciel in town. Bard was too old to take with her, and Mey-Lin...well that would just be awkward. Her last resort: Sebastian. She had been scared to death to ask him, but he polietely accepted, surprising her.

Flashback

"Hey, Sebastian, can I ask you a biggggggg favor?" She wringed the edge of her dress nervously. "Of course, Holly." He leaned back casually on the countertop, looking her eye to eye, garnets to mocha brown colored orbs. "I need a partner to take to my family's friend's ball I've been invited to, and no one else could accompany me, and I was wondering if you could come to help me perform," She smiled. "I need a violin to accompany me, we wouldn't play the entire time, but I thought it would be fun." "Of course." He gave her a smile and bowed. "And one other thing." She looked him dead in the eye. "Hm?" "I need to learn how to dance." She facepalmed herself.

Sebastian laughed out loud. He literally laughed. "I'll have you dancing in no time, Holly. Promise." he gave her a reassuring smile and left. End flashback. Holly tripped over her feet, letting out an extremely annoyed sound at herself. Sebastian simply helped her up and restarted, being extremely patient with her. She looked up at the taller, giving him a bright smile. Truth was, she had started falling for the other demon, she couldnt help it. No, she wasn't one of those fangirl types like Mey-Lin, she had just fallen for him. It's just a phase, it'll go away, she would tell herself, but it wouldn't. "Good job, you've got this down pat." the soft voice startled her out of her thoughts quickly as  
>she gave him a smile one more time. "Thank you for helping me."<p>

* * *

><p>well that's the end of chapter two. I'm sorry if it's messing up at the end, I'm writing this last part on my iPod (sweatdrop). Let me know how you like it, read, review, and stay cool guys. I'll update by this weekend, so look for that! Thanks for reading, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be continuing this!3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Middle, Jimmy Eat World

Chapter 3? Chapter 3? THERES A CHAPTER 3? Lol yes there is. Are you excited? cause i am x3 haha hope you guys enjoy this, Moony (Maya Koropi (is that how its spelled? im not looking at your account at the moment moony v.v)) thought this might be a good plot twist to add ;3 enjoy, and here's chapter 3! (the middle. jimmy eat world)

* * *

><p>"Sebastian-chan? You ready for the Christmas party?" Holly poked her head into the living room, where the butler was finishing packing up his violin in its black case. The entire house had been elaborately decorated for the holiday season, boughs of holly hanging here and there, a rather large Christmas tree sitting to the left of the staircase leading to the rooms of the employees there, the handrails of the staircase decorated with vines of pine branches and colorful lights. She was dressed in a poofy red black dress; the top of it looked like a corset, with black lacing sitting in front of a black and bloody red flower-y pattern with white stripes, the bottom puffed out in folds of marron red and black cremelin like fabric falling halfway over the red, the back of her corset was laced up with a pure white ribbon, and her hair was, for the first time in forever, straightened and her bangs pulled back with a black bow. Sebastian smiled and turned, looking her in the eyes. "I'm ready to go when you are, the driver is waiting out front."<p>

Lately, Holly had noticed a change in Sebastian's attitude towards her. It was more...what was the word, relaxed? Unhurried? Devil-may-care, that was it too, ironic wasn't it? Did he care? It was a stilly question, she thought to herself. He wasn't as strict as he was around Ciel as he was around her. She didn't mind (not at all, not one bit!), it just confused her. Surely he wasn't falling for her...was he? Given, she already had fallen head-over-heels for the devil, but she would never had admitted to it. Those ruby blood eyes, that black hair, just everything about him was...perfect. "Holly?" she crashed back into reality on earth from her fantasy filled daydreams by that voice. She shook her head and smiled at him, a light blush on her face. "Sorry, hey, let's go!" She giggled a bit, grabbing her viola and heading out the door with him. He politely opened the back limo door for her after the deposited their instruments in the back of the trunk.

She sat next to him in the first seat, rocking her knees back and forth in an attempt to keep herself occupied on the way to the party. Yes, she was nervous. Yes, she was happy about going with Sebastian. No, she wasn't ready to see what kinds of reactions would be perceived at her coming with the demon.

"Holly, are you okay?" He looked at her with a look of mild worry as he put his hand upon her forehead. "You look as though you have a fever." She gave him a slight smile and shook her head. "I don't, not at all. I think it's just lighting." her words were fast paced, almost scared sounding. "You sure?" He picked up her hand and laced their fingers together, getting their faces a little bit closer together. "Holly, please don't worry about this. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise." he gave her a soft smile and leaned back, keeping his hand interlaced with hers. Holly felt her face heat up, ans she looked down at their hands, despite how flustered she was. She squeezed his hand a bit harder, as if saying, "I understand. I trust you."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alois." Holly walked into the huge ballroom, almost already full (how many people could it hold? 250. Alois' father had told her once.). "Holly! I'm enchanted. So happy to see you could make it." His baby blue eyes gave her a look of pure honesty as he gave her a hug. Sebastian just stood there and listened quietly. "I see you brought a partner, Sebastian wasn't it?" Alois gave him a smirk, Sebastian smiling, Holly giving a look of confusion. "You know eachother?" "But of course, the Phantomhives and Trancy's have been close ever since the accide-" the blonde cut off midsentance, seeing a look in her eyes that simply said "stop pulling at my hearstrings, please." "Anyhow, please, feel free to get anything to drink and the party should be starting once the last guests arrive, they're almost here. I'll see you later!" He gave her a wink and smiled, walking off into the crowd. She walked around with the butler, reaquainting with her family's old friends. She lost count of how many "I'm so sorry" 's and "We're here if you need us" 's she heard in the time she was there. At some point after that, maybe a couple hours later, the lights dimmed and Alois's voice called out, "Everyone, please may I have your attention, my father would like to say a few words." Holly saw his father stand and start to speak. "I would like to thank everyone here for coming tonight, especially Ms. Sutcliffe, after all that happened with her family. She smiled and called out a small "thank you," to him. After he finished speaking, it was the cue for Sebastian and Holly to go and start playing.

They set up their stands, got out their sheet music, and started playing. Holly lost track of time as they played, having too much fun playing with Sebastian. Bows gliding gracefully across the strings, vibrato only adding to the already rich tones they produced. They played everything from "On the Beautiful Blue Danube", "Moonlight Sonata" and a smiplicated version of "Death Waltz", and more songs. They bowed at the end of their performance, a huge smile on Holly's face. It had been too long since she had played for a crowd. They repacked their instruments and headed back to the dance floor. The band the Trancy's had hired to play after them started a slow waltz. Sebastian turned to her gracefully, holding out a gloved hand. "Might I have this dance, milady?" She took his hand with a smile on her face and replied, "Of course, Sebastian." Her arm went around his waist (she couldn't reach his shoulder, so they improvised), and his arm snaked its way around hers. They slowly started the moves, Holly taking a deep breath and relaxing; she had this. They twirled around, Sebastian giving her a small smile and Holly returning it. She was twirled around and Sebastian leaned her back, bringing her back up to continue. She was having the time of her life.

"Thank you for coming...it was so good to see you...have a safe trip, you hear?" The brunnette heard all of these statements, plus more on her way out. Alois and his father stopped the two on the way out. "Thank you so, so much for coming Holly. I'm glad to hear you coping well, and if you ever need anything we'll be here." Arnold said, shaking her hand politely. "Thank you all so much for your hospitality, I apperciate it very much. I'm thankful my family had such good friends." She gave the two a warm smile. "I'll see you around Alois, send me letters okay? I'll make sure to write back," She ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. Sebastian escorted her back to the limo where the two sat together again. It was a 3 hour trip back home, so they killed time by talking.

"Did you have fun, Holly?" Sebastian changed his view from looking out the window to a view of Holly, who had been sitting there with her head on his shoulder. She sat up and loked at him with a glint of happiness in her eyes. "Of course Sebastian! It was amazing with you!" She gave him an honest smile. He smiled and picked her hand up, interlacing their fingers again. She let out a giggle, leaning on his shoulder again. He wriggled her off of his shoulder, causing her to give him a confused look. He took his other hand (the one that wasn't laced with hers), tilted her chin up and looked her sheer in the eyes. Her eyes sparkled in the low light, her golden brown hair giving off a slight luster.

He leaned in. Faces got closer. Noses touched. Holly's heartrate increased 10 times. Lips got closer. Brown-red orbs got wider. Ruby eyes slid shut gracefully. Pale cheeks blushed brighter. Laced hands became squeezed closer together. Lips met.

Sebastian kissed her.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND cliff hanger! Like it? Love it? WANT MORE OF IT? ...I like all those options. Haha I have a math test tommarow, wish me luck! Dissecting a rat too, ewwy. I got most of the idea for this during running the mile today during gym with Maya Kopori (still dont remember how to spell it Dx) and runnnig the mile= total freaking torture method. well, here nds my rant, i hope you all liked it. for sure will be updating later this week. maybe ice skating with the gang, double header bowling match on saturday, match tommarow, goodness I'm always busy! Well i still promise i'll update you guys 1 (maybe if i get in the mood 2 or 3!) more chapter this week! Thanks for reading, stay cool readers! Read, rate, review, and share with friends! Thanks! LOVE YOU GUYS! 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Animal, Neon Animals

Ohh my goodness! Chapter 4 already? Totally ready for this! c: Dedicating this chapter to Maya Koppori! I LOVE YOU MOONY! 3 (Chapter 4: Animal, Neon Trees)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sebastian pulled back slowly, looking her in the eyes. Her face's blush brightened as she looked at him, clearly embaressed, but at the same time ecstatic. He gave her a soft smile and pushed her hair back behind her ear, leaning in and kissing her cheek again. She giggled slightly and leaned onto his shoulder, holding his hand in her own, placing them in her lap. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist like he had earlier in the ball. "Go ahead and sleep. I know you're tired." He cradled her, almost like a baby, and she fell asleep almost instantly. The brunette had taken her hair down, including her bangs, and it fell into her face as her sleeping figured moved when they hit a rather large bump. She snuggled her face into his shoulder and sighed contently.

They arrived at the house sometime after 3 in the morning. Sebastian carried the younger demon to her room. He had Mey-Lin dress her for bed, and took her back with him to his room. She would be warmer there. No, he wasn't going to do bad stuff to her (what kind of gentleman does that?), he simply just wanted to be able to sleep with the little one in his arms. He laid down, cuddling her. As he did this, he thought to himself, "What if she doesn't like me? What if she was just doing that to make me happy? What if...what if..." All the little 'what if's' ran through his head before he finally fell asleep. But demons didn't need sleep? Maybe they slept when they were in love. Hell, who knew.

XXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXxXXX

Holly was brought back to reality the next morning, after spending quite a few hours in the dreaming world. She turned to her other side...or at least tried. There as something resricting her attempts to move to the other half of her body. Something around her waist. She moved her hand down and touched it gently. It was an arm. She turned her head back and looked at the figure behind her. "Sebastian?" She gave him a confused look, seeing the other smile gently at her. "Good morning, I hope you slept well." He took her hand into his and looked at her still sleep filled face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before helping her out of the bed. He accompanied her down to her bedroom, hand in hand, their feet shuffling quietly. She opened the door and turned to face him. "I must go start breakfast, I'll see you in about an hour?" He smiled and bowed. "Alright." Se walked back towards him, got on her tip toes, and kissed his cheek. She went back to the room, faced him (was that a blush she saw on those pale cheeks?), and closed the door with a slight giggle.

She threw off the night clothes she had been wearing into the hamper in the corner. She opened her wardrobe and looked at the selection she had to choose from. She had nicer outfits, poofy dresses and the such, and then normal clothing, jeans, tee shirts, ectera. She grabbed a pair of comfortable blue jeans, black converse, and a Pikachu shirt. She threw them on and walked over to her mirror. The brunnette pulled out her makeup bag after straightening her hair. She applied simple black eyeliner and some blue eye shadow. Nothing more. She walked to the staircase and slid down on the hand rail, laughing.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted everyone at the table. "Glad to hear you had fun at your party last night. Who was it for? You never said." Ciel sipped at his tea gently. "The Trancy's, our families were close friends." Ciel's eyes went wide and he coughed. "Are you okay?" She bumped him on the back. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He gave a scowl. "Alois is just a prick." he growled. "I know. The little brat's always been all over me." She let out a sigh before joining the rest to eat. She didn't eat a lot; she had been feeling overly sick the past few days. It wasn't a physical feeling of sickness, it was more of a mental sickness of feeling like something was going to go wrong and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Holly? Can you come here for a second?" Ciel's shaky voice called from his office. Her light footsteps carried into the small room, bounding up to his desk. "Yes?" She gave him a smile. "I recieved this letter...it's concerning you." She felt a pinge of fear bolt through her heart. "W-what is it about?" She gently plucked the paper from his hands.

_To The Current Head of the Phantomhive Residence:_

_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aleister Chamber. I'm the former head of the Trancy's. There has been a rumor spread that a teen by the name of Holly Christina Sutcliffe has taken up residence with you. The family she was from was killed in a fire a few years ago if memory serves me well. It was our thoughts that she had passed away as well, but if this is true, we need to come find her. You see, I was engaged to her after your family had broken it off, due to her demonic nature, just like her older brother. We will be at your home in 5 days time, around December 23rd. Please be prepared for her to be leaving, should she be there. Thank you for your time, and we shall see you soon.  
>-Aleister Chamber.<em>

"Oh god….Oh god oh god…Ciel.." She gave him a look of pure terror, the paper fluttering gently from her shaking hands as she fell back into the chair. "Holly…. Holly calm down. I know where you can go. I'll have Sebastian help you pack your stuff," Ciel turned for the door. "SEBASTIAN! Get in here fast!" The butler was there in 15 seconds flat. "Yes young ma-" "No time for that, run and help Holly pack. I'll go call Lizzy's house." Sebastian nodded and helped the brunette up, going quickly up to her room. Sebastian packed everything from her vanity into a backpack while she got her stuff out of her dresser (no need in taking the dresses and such, waste of time.)

"Sebastian, have the driver take her to Elizabeth's house. They know the situation, just get her there fast." Ciel yelled as they came flying down the stairs, going as fast as their legs would carry them. Sebastian threw her stuff into the trunk, slamming it shut before joining her in the back seat. She had been sitting there, her legs up against her chest in an attempt to make her seem smaller, he guessed.

"…do you want to talk about what's going on yet? I have no idea what's going on yet as it is." Sebastian looked over at the smaller figure. She looked up at him, a dead look still in her eyes. "After the engagement was broken off with Ciel…my parents had to find a new husband for me….they wanted a noble, an earl, anything like them. Well…he just happened to be the first one to respond…but god, I don't want to be with him…he's just scary as fuck!" Sebastian's eyes widened at her words. "Holly, you certainly don't need to be talking like that." She gave a loud sigh and looked away again. Sebastian pulled her over into his lap, memories from the previous time she was in the back of the car overwhelming her.

She choked out an "I'm sorry" as she sobbed into his shoulder, fisting the fabric of his waistcoat in her small fists. He calmly smoothed out her hair, whispering stuff like "it's going to be okay" and "don't cry, you're going to be fine." When he said the last part, a loud screech was heard and the car swerved. _Hard._

Gunshots filled the air around the two, a few busting the windows and barely missing the two. Holly screamed the whole time, her brown eyes full of fear. Sebastian opened the door and grabbed the teen, jumping out. They hit grass, thank god it wasn't pavement, and rolled a few feet before stopping. Rain was beating down, causing the two to be immediately soaked. Sebastian was the first one to sit up, looking around for the cause of the shooting. He saw a platinum blond running towards them. He sat himself in front of the shorter warily, giving the stranger a dangerous glare.

"Where is she?" The blond held a gun, aiming it straight for Sebastian. The girl sat up behind him, barely enough to look over his shoulder. "I'm guessing you're Aleister." Sebastian smirked at him, standing up slowly, Holly standing with him and glancing around him at Aleister. "You are correct my friend. Might I ask of your name?" "Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Manor at your service." He gave a polite bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." The blond toyed with the gun in his hand. "I know Holly's behind you, " He gave a smirk of his own, moving to the left to see her more clearly. "Come on, robin, let's go home." He held out his other hand, not containing a gun, to her, half expecting her to take it. She wouldn't budge, screaming profanities at him.

"My, my… such a mouth we've earned over the years." Aleister smiled. He walked towards the two, Sebastian keeping his ground in front of Holly. "It seems as though this butler is what's making you refrain from coming with me. I suppose we'll have to fix that." He pointed the gun at Sebastian and pulled the trigger without remorse, the bullet making a bloody noise as it ripped through his chest while he hit the ground with a near silent _thud._

"NO! NO SEBASTIAN!" Holly screamed and fell to her knees in the mud, trying to shake him. She shook in fear herself, trying to bring the other back. "Come on now, there isn't anything to hinder you now." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his own car. She couldn't even put up a fight to attempt to get away. He helped her into the back of his own limo, a white one. He put a towel around her head and a blanket around the rest of her body to help warm her up. She sobbed, screamed, and cried the entire way to his mansion.

"Come on…let me take you to our room." He put a slight emphasis on the "our", disgusting Holly further. She followed him silently; when the opportunity came, she would run. The blonde led her to a large master bedroom.

It contained a king sized bed, covered in red sheets, a red and black comforter, and multiple pillows of the same two colors. The room was painted a crimson red (which Holly had to admit, was her favorite color), resembling blood too familiarly. She saw a vase of red roses on the black fiberglass dresser. The carpet was a deep black, scaring her a bit. He led her onto the bed and she lay down instantly, wanting to fall asleep. He laid there with her, watching her. She gave him a scowl and turned her back to him, talking.

"Why did you come look for me? Why did you do this? WHY DID YOU KILL SEBASTIAN?" She screamed the last sentence at him. He calmly looked at her and said, "One, because the girl I was to be engaged to was still alive. Two, because I wanted to find you and see if you were the girl I once knew that I was so deeply in love with. Three, he was in the way of my plan and had to be terminated. But we don't have to worry about any of that now." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Get away from me." She tried to squirm away, shivering in disgust. He held her closer to him, refusing to let go. "Stop trying to get away. It isn't going to get you anywhere as long as you're here with me."

"CIEL! CIEL WHERE ARE YOU?" Sebastian ran into the house. "What is it?" He yelled from his office. "Aleister got Holly and I don't know where they went cause of Aleister isn't in the same house as he used to be and his address isn't on that letter and GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The butler screamed with his head in his hands. "We'll find her. Don't worry Sebastian. It's going to be fine." Ciel looked at the demon, worried. He had never seen him freak out this much (nevertheless, freak out at all) or this worried. Was the butler he had had ever since his kid years actually..._fallen _for this girl?

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAND Cliff hanger-y area :D Enjoying the chapters getting gradually longer? ^^ I know i am :3 I hope you all enjoy it, leave comments, reviews, concerns, cries of outrage? xD Leave suggestions for future chapters and plot twists in a pm ;3 thankies :3 love you all! sorry for the wait ^^; haha<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Pain, Three Days Grace

Hey everyone! My story's been up for little under a month now, and it's only gotten a couple reviews, but I'm so happy with the (little) feedback it's recieved. It's the first one I've been dedicating myself to, and I wanna thank everyone for reading, reviewing, all that jazz. Thank you all so much. You guys are the best; it's honestly the best christmas gift I could ask for. Without further ado, I present to you, chapter 5!

Also, please excuse any content that starts to get gory, bloody, violent, ect. I've stayed up till 4 reading CreepyPasta annd it's kinda affecting me w 3 xD If you don't know what creepypasta is, well the only way to explain it. I read the wikia pages ( .com.). I can't stand the normal site (not the stories, just the layout). Plus, the Wikia has catagories to pick. If you are faint of heart, weak stomach, get scared easily, ect, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT GO TO THE SITE. It is scary beyond belief. Around 90% of the stories I would guess are made up, but the people who write them make them seem so real. I love horror stuff, so naturally I would read this kinda stuff. I've learned how to stomach it and it doesn't scare me like it used to. I love creepypasta stories now. But please, if horror stuff affects you severely, please dont go read these. They WILL scar you.

* * *

><p>Holly awoke the next morning and instantly got out of the bed. It was cold in the room. It was cold as ice, and Aleister was nowhere to be found. She walked to the closet and and slowly pulled the handle on the door open, looking inside. There were clothes for her, in the exact size she needed. She shuddered as a cold shiver bolted down her spine. How much did this guy really know?<p>

She grabbed the one she thought looked most 'decent' a simple cotton candy pink dress that was somewhat like her one from the ball a couple nights ago. She put on the matching high heels and headed downstairs. Aleister had started on breakfast already (he didn't have a butler, of course) and was finshing setting the table. "I see you finally decided to get up, robin," he set the rest of the table and walked over to her, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her cheek. She growled creepily at him, her eyes turning the familliar blood red. "I know how to disable your little demon powers," he whispered into her ear. "I wouldn't try anything."

The meal went by without a word, the brunnette barely picking at her food, refusing to eat. He didn't yell or anything, simply took the plate for her when he assumed she was finished playing with it.

She went out and started walking around the garden, nothing like the one Sebastian and Finny had worked so hard on. This one was cold, dead, desolate. She sat down on the first bench she saw; a black, cast iron one with intricate designing in the cold metal. It sat under a rather large weeping willow. the branches covering to where she could barely see it anyways (how did she notice it in the first place?). She walked over to it and sat down on it gently, smoothing out her dress once she was seated. It was a good thinking place. Away from all the dead gardens, away from the stalker fiancee, and most of all, just away from reality. She laid down and started to devise a plan to get out of the hell hole she was at.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear the footsteps coming behind her. The stranger stepped on a branch, cursing loudly. Holly shoved herself out of her thoughts in time to be suffocated with a cloth soaked in chloroform.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sebastian paced quickly up and down the hallway, scared out of his mind. What was he going to do? He went to the parlor and sat down on the loveseat, thinking deeply in thought. All that ran through his head was "Gotta find her gotta find her gotta find her gotta find her".

"Sebastian...the deaths have started again in Birmingham." Ciel walked out, pale in the face. "Young master..why are you so pale?" his crimson eyes glancing at the snow white skinned 16 year old. "I talked to people. Aleister lives in Birmingham. He moved there a couple years ago when the killings started. I think he's behind all of it." Sebastian's already white skin paled a bit further. "Come on Sebastian, get in the car." They got in the car and started their journey. It was going to be a long one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Holly awoke sometime later, blindfolded. Her arms were tied and so were her legs. She couldn't move if she tried. From what she could tell, she still had on the same pink dress from earlier, at least she hoped she did. He hair was soaked, as though she had been carried through the rain without an umbrella. She rocked herself backwards; bars, like a bird's cage would have. Forwards; the same. She was in some kind of cage, despite the thought of the birdcage. A loud pounding echoed through her ears, causing her to flinch violently; it sounded so close to her ears.

"Welcome ladies, gentleman, one and all! Tonight we'll be auctioning this beautiful young robin! You can tell her atributes from the flowers hanging from her cage," She couldn't see them, but could make out the scent of almonds, peppermint, pansies, thrifts, and xeranthemums. 'Oh god' was the only thing running through her head at that point. Aleister started off the bidding, 500 euros. She heard 6000. 8000. 12,000. It got up to 150,000 before a crash was heard. She heard bodies hit the floor, including Aleister's, and flinched every time a footstep came closer. There were more than 1 pair of feet though...who was it?

She felt the blindfold fall from her eyes, flinching at the bright lights that greeted her. Once she deemed herself capable of sight, she opened her eyes carefully, looking up. She saw the 2 people she wanted to see the most.

Sebastian picked her up carefully, cutting the ropes off of her arms and legs. "SEBASTIAN!" she hug attacked the taller, smiling. "I'm so glad you came and saved me, I was so scared!" The taller only nodded in response. He carried her out to the car, setting her in his lap and Ciel sitting on the other side. She snuggled into his shoulder and fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been 2 months since the incident. Today is December 25th. Christmas. Holly bounded to the top of the stairs and slid down the banister, laughing all the way. She wore a bright red Santa-style dress with green trim instead of white. Her stockings where green and red striped than led to a pair of black mary-janes. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and curled all over the place. Her makeup was neon green eyeshadow, and she let her eyes retain their natural red color.

Everyone was waiting downstairs at the party. Grell, William, the Undertaker, Sebastian, Ciel, Bard, Finny, Mey-Lin, and a bunch of others were there. They all dressed festive-ly, red and green popping out all over the place.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Ciel's sharp, 16 year old voice shook everyone out of conversation and their attention was given.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, it's been a pleasure to see you all. But most of all, tonight I want to thank all of my workers. They've put up with my crap since I was 12, and I just wanted to thank them," he smiled, that adorable smile that could light up a room everytime Holly saw it, "So please, everyone, enjot=y yourselves and have a wonderful time."

A slow song started, _Nocturne _from _A Moorside Suite_ began. "May I have this dance, milady?" He took her hand in his and started to twirl slowly and delicately with her. She repeated every step with expertise and ease, the months of practice were finally starting to pay off.

She let out a calm sigh and curtsied at the end of the song. Sebastian smiled and bowed politely. He bent down to her height (which meant getting on a knee) and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed profusely as soon as he kissed her on the cheek softly. "Come to my room after the dance, okay?" He gave her a bright smile and walked into the crowd.

The danced after what seemed like an eternity. The small brunnette made her way up to Sebastian's room. The cold hallway made her shiver slightly, but she eventually made it to his room. She knocked delicately and tenderly on the door, as if not to make a lot of noise or break the door even. "Come in!"

She walked into the small room, the entire offrice painted a deep black. A few candles were the only source of light. He turned to her and his expression brightened when he saw her. She gave him a bright smile and walked over to him, a bound in her step. He embraced her before turning and grabbing a small bos wrapped in black gift wrap (Only Sebastian, she thought) topped off with a bright crimson bow, the exact same color of her eyes.

"Go on, open it." He urged her on. She slowly pulled the ribbon off, sitting it on the bed next to her. She meticulously opened the present, a small box underlying. She opened it and gasped. "S-Sebastaian!" She pulled out a ring; a black rose shape with a red heart center and a silver band to match. He gingerly pulled it out of her hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. "I give this to you as a promise. I promise to never leave your side, to never stop loving you, and most of all, I promise I will be with you wherever you go." She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you so much Sebastian. I love it so much."

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone! I almost forgot to upload this . I've been so busy, sick, ect. it's been distracting me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

IT ISN'T OVER! I just decided I would spare you with not giving a cliffhanger JUST for christmas. Well thats all, read, review, ect.

LOVE YOU GUYS 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	6. Chapter 6: Ready, Set, Go, Tokio Hotel

Hey Everyone! I hope ALL of my readers had a WONDERFUL Christmas! I sure know I did! Today's the 30th, and I'm in this total writing mood.

I'm warning everyone NOW. This chapter is going to be gory, bloody, and probably everything in between. If you don't want to read/witness this, I recommend not reading this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

On another note, I don't know exactly know what funeral directors (they aren't called morticians or undertakers anymore, but since ours story is in late 1800's England, they will still be referred to as such) do to prepare a body. I only know what they are called nowadays. Please don't hurt me.

Chapter 6.

It's almost New Years. Holly has some errands to attend. Sebastian, Bard, or Finny had to accompany her any time she left the residence. After what happened with Aleister, they weren't taking any chances. She was grateful for the protection, though. Anyways, the brunette was off to visit her uncle in downtown. Who was her uncle, you may ask? Well, the only way to tell you who he is would be to tell you- he's the undertaker. How could she be related to him, of all people, you may also wonder.

They arrived to his office early that morning, almost 7:30. Today, Sebastian would be accompanying her. "Uncle? Uncleeeeee!" The brunette opened the door, the creaking echoing throughout the empty, darkened streets. The tall man stepped out from a back room. "This…is your uncle?" Sebastian facepalmed. "Yup! Uncle I missed you!" She smiled and hugged him. "I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. He's taught me everything I know!" She smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready, I'll be right back!" She ran to the back.

"She's seriously your niece? Out of all kids, SHE'S your niece?" Sebastian laughed a bit. "I just can't see the resemblance. Besides your attitudes and way of talking, you two are nothing alike!" The undertaker looked at him. "You do realize, the girl is a shimigami, correct?" He gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye. "What? There's no way. She doesn't have the capabilities or the abilities to be.." "I'm back!~ Uncle, can we get started?" The girl walked out, dressed completely different. She dressed similarly to the other, but there were subtle differences. "But of course. Sebastian, you're welcome to stay if you want, however if can get pretty…._bloody._" He laughed a bit. "I would prefer to just leave, thank you." He made a disgusted face at the mention of blood and gore.

Holly bounded to the back room, ready to prepare the bodies. The first thing they had to do was drain blood. That was the part Holly couldn't stand to do herself. She could never get the needles and tubes where they needed to be. She always got too frustrated and would end up stabbing the needle straight through bone. "Holly, please, be a good little apprentice and go start to work on getting the organs out of the other bodies, please." He motioned towards a body sitting near the corner. She nodded and ran over, pulling on a pair of blue rubber gloves. She grabbed a scalpel, watching it glimmer in the low light. She took a moment to glance at the body she was going to be working on. She looked the male up and down before looking at his face. He looked vaguely familiar…blue hair (a little bit on the shaggy side), pale skin…he had died with his eyes wide open, bright blue orbs still in a state of looking in shock.

Then it hit her; it was Akira. The Akira she learned piano with, the blue eyed bombshell she learned viola with as he learned violin, the Akira who played recitals with her. She could hardly recognize him; he had grown up to be so handsome. Holly took a deep breath. This had to have been a kid who looked like him…this couldn't be him. He had moved to Germany when they had turned 13.

She shook it off and started the procedure she had been taught. The blood was already drained from the blue headed boy's body, making it easier for her. She slowly drug the sharp, stainless steel instrument down his torso, making sure not to cut too deep; only deep enough to be able to get into his chest offrice. She peeled back his skin, revealing his organs. She grabbed a sharper tool, a saw, in order to cut through his ribs. They made a sickening crack as they were sawed off. She removed them and laid them next to the deceased.

The next processes were some of the most important. She took a new scalpel and cut the lungs and heart out and put them on the metal tray that lay on the cart next to her. By now, her hands were covered in blood that wasn't drained out, the crimson liquid staining her gloves. The smell wasn't a problem; the body simply only smelled of blood. She then removed the stomach and esophagus, putting them into a bag along with the lungs and the heart. After 70% of the internal organs were removed, the next step was essential. The brunette grabbed a bottle of super glue and replaced the ribs into their respective places. Once the glue was finished bonding and drying, she would place the skin she cut back into place, sewing it up with careful precision. Her seams were flawless, short, fast, and perfect. She had practiced until she was able to do it blindfolded.

Then was another step; dressing the body for the funeral itself. She walked over to the closet of clothes picked out for the dead to wear. She grabbed a nice looking white tux with a black shirt and white tie; basically the opposite of a normal tux. She grabbed a black rose out of a vase that her uncle kept in the back of the shop. She dressed the small framed boy, buttoning each button with care and ease. She then proceeded to slip the black rose into the breast pocket on the jacket.

Finally, she had to prepare the boy's face for the seeing. She sewed his jaw shut, first, then closed his eyes. She snuck one last glance at bright blue orbs, though. She still had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was in fact, Akira. She closed them and started to work on his face. She applied little makeup to him; a little mascara to lengthen and darken his already long lashes, a bit of powder to add a bit more color to his death drained face, and a little bit a pink lipstick not much darker than his own; don't want him looking like a girl now, do we? She chuckled a bit to herself. She looked the body over one more time to do a last minute check. Clothes were in place, he looked more alive than he did earlier that morning, and his body was ready to be taken to the funeral. She discarded of the gloves and the inner parts.

She walked back to the next room over, reuniting with the silver haired man. "He's all done, uncle!" She greeted him, smiling. The taller was working on the blood draining process, the needles slipping in and out of the carcasses skin and veins with ease. "Oh, really now? Let me go take a look." He walked out and to the room she was just previously in. He returned with a smile on his face. "Good work, Holly. I'm sure the family will be pleased." She smiled before turning to look at the other body. This girl had long purple hair with red tips. She had many scars and wounds, from what Holly could tell. "Uncle, if you don't mind me asking, how are we going to get their souls out?" She snuck a glance at the other person from the very corner of her eye. "Why, with a death scythe of course, I already called your brother to come help. Listen, Holly we need to have a talk. We have some time, so come sit." He sat down at his desk, his black nailed fingers tapping a seat in front of his desk. She bounced over to it and sat down, she always enjoyed having talks with her uncle. They were always…_interesting_ to say the least.

"First, you do know that you were born into a family of demons, right?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, you don't know half the story. Holly, your mother was a full blooded shimigami. That's why her and my side of the family do the reaping. Grell was born with the genes as well, and so were you. Your father raised you to be a demon like himself, because of Grell being a shimigami. He wanted at least one of his kin to be a demon, even though you had the shimigami tendencies." She listened in both awe and shock. "However, he was the only one who knew what he was doing. Everyone else thought that you had the demon qualities and were raised as such. Even by now, you've most likely lost all of them, and the shimigami is starting to reappear. The yellow tint in your eyes? Not caused by having hazel eyes. It's the reappearing of your natural nature. Your eyes turn red when you feel like you're going to attack, etcetera. There's no way to explain it besides being a dihybrid of a demon and shimigami." He finished with a sigh.

"Now, in order to get you back on track, you need to learn to use a death scythe and how you do your job. I'll be the one to teach you, but you need to be willing to learn. Time to time, I'll have Grell and William come by and help, but I'll be your main tutor." She nodded slowly, still trying to process the flurry of information he was currently throwing at her.

"Holly? I've returned, are you ready to go?" Sebastian entered the parlor slowly, walking to the office where he knew the two would reside. "Of course, but from now on, I think I'm going to start driving myself here, is that okay?" She gave him a hopeful look. He sighed. "Holly, you know that it's going to be difficult for us to handle after all that happened a cou-" "Yeah, yeah Sebby. I know that." She gave a playful smirk at him. "I'll be careful, and it'll take a burden off of your shoulders to have to drive me everywhere to run a couple simple errands." She smiled and walked to a back room and changed back into the pink, poofy dress she had arrived in, not one drop of blood could be found on it.

The two rode home in complete silence. It wasn't a long ride, however. She looked over at the butler when the car stopped, a muted creak coming from the carriage. Sebastian went to open the door for her before she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Sebastian, you haven't said a word since we got in. What the hell is wrong with you today?" She growled threateningly at him, the other giving her a dull look from his normal sparkling eyes for her. "Shimigami. That's what you are. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything..?" his voice got lower and more dominant as his hand came back and he smacked her face. It wasn't as hard as he could, but it was enough to get the point across. She gave him a hurt and astonished look, holding her face where a red, welting copy of Sebastian's hand print was beginning to form. "WHAT THE HELL, SEBASTIAN? I JUST FOUND OUT MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I WOULDN'T HAVE KEPT IT FROM YOU!" Sebastian watched as she gave him a look of pain, "Holly, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Huge tears started to roll down her cheeks as she threw the door open and walked inside, not bothering to cover her cheek anymore. She stormed past all the servants, thankfully Ciel wasn't anywhere near, and went up to her room, slamming the door. She took the ring he had gotten her and opened the glass doors to her balcony and flung it as far as she could muster.

After all this, she threw the dress off and put on an oversized pink button up shirt and a pair of red shorts, flinging herself into the bed and crying herself to sleep, reminding herself not to sleep on the reddening, bruising side of her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sebastian went out and walked around in the garden later that night, waiting until it was pitch black. He went directly under Holly's balcony almost, and pulled out his violin. He started playing a slow, soothing song. The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stopped crying about halfway into the song, finally falling into a semi-peaceful slumber. Once he was assured she was asleep, he started to walk back to his room. He saw the ring she had thrown earlier, picking it up in the darkness. He slipped it into his pocket and walked back inside. Once he had successfully put away his violin, he made his way towards the brunette's room. He slipped in almost silently, keeping the door cracked. He put the candle he was carrying on her bedside table on top of her bible, making sure it wouldn't tip over. He slipped the ring under pillow and gently as he could without waking her. He whispered a simple and extremely apologetic 'good night' to her before kissing her wounded cheek as gingerly as he could before slipping out of the room again, ninja-style.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAND cliff hanger-ish-y part! Enjoy it? I'll update sometime next week, although with school starting back….could be a while as well =_= anyways, RR, Subscribe, and share with friends! Thank you darlings! 3


	7. Chapter 7: Pause, Pitbull

Chapter 7. Oh. My. Goodness. I honestly didn't think I was going to stick with this story, let alone get reviews ect. On it. This has probably been one of…most likely amazing years I have ever had. Thank you everyone for such an amazing past couple of months, and I hope you stay to read other works of mine. With much ado, I present chapter 7.

Holly woke up the next morning, not in as much pain, but still sore. Her eyes weren't swelling from crying, which was a weird and strange thing for her. She got up and walked over to her vanity, pulling back out a large bag of makeup; this was going to take a while.

She took the liquid foundation and spread it all over her face, paying more attention to the left side of her bruised face. She grabbed the powder next, plucking her brush out of the bag as well. She dipped the brush into the powder, covering it with enough to start out. She dusted it over her face, also paying close attention to her bruise. Once she deemed it not noticeable, she finished doing the rest of her makeup, making sure not to bump the left side of her face in order to avoid pain.

She got dressed soon after, making sure to not to wear anything nice or uncomfortable; today was her first day of lessons, and they were going to start out with physical portion; fighting. She said nothing as she left the house, walking by the servants and walking out to the carriage. She hopped up on to the driver's seat and started the ride into town.

She walked into the parlor, the darkened front room a bit colder than usual. "Hello? Hello, Uncle where are you?" She took another step forward before stopping dead. One arm was holding her arms behind her back and the other held a knife to her neck.

"Lesson one. Expecting the unexpected." She felt the knife retreat from her neck and she let out a long sigh. "Well Christ, I didn't know we would be starting as soon as I walked in the door!" She growled playfully. The silver haired man smiled at her. He was wearing his old shimigami uniform; a black button down coat over a black suit; she had seen it when she would visit the shimigami library with him when she was still little from the statue they had of him. He had his death scythe behind him; it looked eerily similar to a grim reaper's, except his had a few skulls and some silver wiring. The brunette grinned; this was going to be an interesting experience.

The undertaker led her to a room further back than the one she worked in; it was the only one she had never been allowed into. He opened a door and showed her a staircase. It wasn't a short staircase either. It echoed and creaked, but most of all, it was _dark_. Holly was terrified of the dark.

"Don't worry. I have a candle and a flashlight." Her uncle starting laughing at her terrified look. She smacked him upside the head, laughing as well. They headed down the staircase for what seemed like forever until they saw a light. Once there, Holly looked around wondering where they were.

"Here we are. England's underworld," he stopped behind her. It wasn't anything fancy, in fact, it looked almost exactly like the England they had just been in. Except it was bland. No color. No people. Nothing. Just the two and a few buildings that had been smashed into ruins.

"Alright, Holly, first lesson. Attacking. Offense. Whatever you want to call it, it's the physical fighting portion." The two practiced for a couple hours, working mostly on her balance and her technique. After that, they worked on more defensive stuff; blocking, dodging, and cool little flipping moves she got to attempt and learn. When they finally finished with that, the two got to the most exciting part (well…for Holly at least.)

"Alright, now you need to learn how to use a death scythe," he motioned towards his own, his fingers curling around the handle and slicing it through the air, Holly jumping above it to avoid being cut. She laughed a bit before trying to reach for it. "I can play with it now?" She started whining (ok, not really, but it was little kid behaviour). He reached in his pocket and handed her a pair of scissors. "A pair…of shears…? Seriously, uncle? I'm not a little kid!" She pouted while he laughed at her once more.

"Believe me, it'll be easier to start out using those," he snapped his fingers and a few people (not real, or living of course) and pointed to them. "You've watched your brother and William on their missions, right? Well, you just do what William does for now," she ran forward towards one of them the second the last word left his mouth. She took their soul and cut it from the nonexistent being.

"Now, when you actually do the judging and deciding on your assignments, you will be watching their cinematic records, which is going to show you all of the events in their life. Watching this will aid you in deciding whether or not the subject should live or not," she nodded and listened. "The cinematic record will come up automatically, so no need on worrying on how to figure out how to get it." He smiled that creepy smile of his.

They left the ruins of the faux city and started making their way towards another building, this one still in perfect condition and sparkling. Holly recognized it immediately, it was the Shimigami Library. They held cinematic records, books, and anything you could think of involving shimigami's and their jobs.

"Now, go read 'bout what all you need to do," he pointed towards the back corner of the library, "the books are back there, and you need to read until it is time to go. I have important errands I need to run….involving returning overdue cinematics…" he facepalmed and walked off, leaving her to her own.

She walked for what seemed like forever to the back, the library was obviously bigger than she had originally thought. She paced and paced and paced and paced until she finally reached the section that her uncle had talked about. She turned a corner and…

_BAM._

She ran into something, more namely, some_one,_ and caused them to fall in a flurry of red and books. Holly had apologies flying everywhere, picking up the books as quickly as her small hands could, putting them into a neat stack next to her before helping the person she had knocked down up, her eyes still shut and her cheeks flooded with embarrassment, so she didn't see the person. Once she had helped them up, she felt herself pulled into a tight embrace.

She snapped her eyes open and only saw red hair and a red coat. "Grell onii-chan?" She looked up at the smiling shimigami's face. "Sup little sis? Why are you here, of all places?" His bright, yellow green eyes looked down at his little sister's hazel-y yellow ones. "And what happened to your eyes?"

"Well…uncle told me that I was supposed to be a shimigami, but dad was raising me as a demon cause he got mad that both his kids took after momma, long story short," she told the redhead, the other looking at her in shock. "So…you're gonna be working with me eventually? WOOOOO!" he fistpumped the air.

It wasn't until now that Grell took a good look at his little sister. Her makeup had all come off without her realizing, her bruised cheek now more obvious. "Holly…you didn't get hit in the face during practice, did you?" Grell asked her warily. "No…why do you ask?" She gave a tiny laugh of discomfort, as though she was trying to hide something.

"Holly, come closer for a second.." he motioned for her to come with him. He sat her up on one of the tables in the study, facing her towards the light so he could see more clearly. He gently touched the hand print shaped bruise with his gloved hand, the smaller visibly flinching at the touch. "Holly, who the hell hit you?" He made a displeased, growling noise in the back of his throat.

"No one hit me brother…I ran into a door yesterday and-" she nervously stuttered, looking away from his glaring eyes. "Last time I checked, doors don't have hand shaped frames. Holly, seriously, who in hell hit you?" He asked again, pulling her face nose to nose with his. "…Sebastian hit me yesterday. He thought I was keeping secrets from him about the shimigami thing and we tell eachother everything and I just don't know what he was thinking…" she turned away and looked down. She nervously played with the ring on her finger, the one Sebastian had given her. Her breaths were a bit rougher, as though she was trying to avoid crying.

"…alright. I need to go, I'll see you later okay, sis? Send me a letter, let me know how your exam goes. I'll try to pull a few strings so you can start working with me." He softly smiled at her before hugging and kissing her cheek and leaving. She sighed and got herself calmed down before sitting down to start studying.

She read the books about techniques making it easier to reap souls, what to do if somebody's cinematic record got corrupted somewhere, how to complete a mission, the works.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS?" Grell stormed into the Phantomhive manor, marching directly to Ciel's office. "Ciel, where's Sebastian at?" Grell slammed his fists onto the teen's desk, a few papers falling into the floor. "Grell, if you're here to trying and get him to be yours, the clue already, he doesn't like you," "THAT ISN'T WHY I'M HERE, he slapped Holly!" Grell yelled, hearing the butler enter the office silently. He turned around to glare daggers of lightning and ice at him.

"Listen to me, and listen to me now Sebastian Michaelis. If you ever, ever, EVER lay a hand on my sister the way you did ever again, you will regret your existence," he poked Sebastian's chest comically to punctuate every word he said.

Sebastian said nothing as he turned to leave the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Ciel watched the redhead storm out behind him, slamming the door so hard the doorknob broke out (along with the wood around it) and the remaining pieces of the door fell in shatters on the floor. Finny walked by, staring at the remains. "Okay. If I didn't do that, who on earth did, cause I know Sebastian and Bard didn't.."

Well you guys, this is the end of the line. I hope you enjoyed this.

Of this year for both! Haha, did I scare anyone? Well, This has been an AMAZING year for me. I hope everyone has an amazing new years, and I can't wait to upload more to the story. I want to make this story super fantabulously long,a possible 20+ chapters if I can make myself.

Thanks go to these people most this year:

Maya Koppori (love you Ashley!)- This girl is the one who got me back into my writing. I can't thank her enough, I've had so much fun working back and forth with her, and she gave me ideas when I had my blocks. Thank you sooo much Ashley! LOVE YOU!

Catherine/ YellowxCrayonChan- I love you girl, and you've helped me through so much. Can't wait for your email back! 3

Naomi- Good god, I love this girl to pieces. XD We have so many adventures role-playing, plus she can provide emotional support PLUS comic relief. What would I do without her? xDD

Every other one of my friends: Thank you so much for being here and supporting me this year; I loved this year's memories, but I am ready to make brand new ones! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND CARE. 3 You guys are amazing, I couldn't do anything without you guys.

And lastly; My readers, subscribers, ect. You guys….you guys are the bomb. I love you all very much, and I thank you all for the support that's gotten me to continue this story. I probably would have scrapped this by now if I hadn't gotten the response it has. Thank you all so much, and I promise, I'll try to update more often. A new semester is going to do me well, and there's only going to be a couple of times I won't update. Thanks again so much, and see you guys soon. Have an AMAZING New Year's, and I'll see all of you guys later. Love to all. 3


	8. Chapter 8: Love Drunk, Boys Like Girls

Welcome, readers to Chapter 8. No, the story won't be ending anytime soon. Is that a good thing? I hope so. I wanna continue the epic adventures of my OC, The Phantomhives, and everyone else. Well, I need to stop derping around. Here we go!

The undertaker walked to the back of the library, soon to find the small brunette. He turned a corner, his shoes lightly tapping the tile floors of the building, echoing loudly as well. He finally reached the area the girl would be in, traversing the maze and finding her immediately. She had passed out asleep, her head resting on the large shinigami dictionary in front of her, multiple others also laying around her in messy piles.

He smiled and walked over and picked her head up, closing the book gently and sliding it out from under her face. Once that was done, he laid her head back down and put the books up to where she got them, according to their labels. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to Sebastian, who had been instructed to come and pick her up. The undertaker had noticed the bruise, but bought the whole 'running into doors clumsiness' story she had told him. Sebastian took her into his own arms and laid her down in the carriage, laying her head in his lap gently, petting her hair down on the way back home.

"HOLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!~" The shimigami woke up screaming as a high pitched voice woke her up. She stared wide-eyed at a girl around her age…curly gold dog ears….oh god. It was Lizzy. "LIZZY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP THIS EARLY?" She screamed, flailing all over the place, eventually falling out of the bed and faceplanting the plush carpet. "Mr. Sebastian sent me up to wake you up! He said to get ready, you gotta go to take some kind of exam!" She dragged the other girl to her feet, "and I figured while I was up here already I'll help pretty you up!~" "That's adorably sweet of you, Elizabeth-" "LIZZY." "Lizzy, but it's a physical exam…like fighting and stuff. Ya know what I mean?" Lizzy gave her this look of awe and amazement. "You know how to fight! That's so unlady-like! And yet…it's so cool!" She smiled and dragged her to her closet.

"Well, it sure doesn't mean you don't have to look bad while you do it~" The blonde started throwing clothes out of her drawers before finding something she deemed perfect for the occasion. She threw a black tank top, a pink cutoff sweatshirt (one of the ones that had the bottom half cut off, showing the black tank top. It was always one of Holly's favorites.), a pair of black basketball shorts, some socks, and Holly's favorite shoes; a pair of knee high converse. Holly sighed and walked behind her room divider, changing and walking out soon after.

"It looks adorable and perfect for you!" Lizzy gushed over her, walking around her in a circle. "However…it's missing something," she frowned, trying to figure it out. She had failed to notice the curly haired girl's messy bed hair. "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" She pushed Holly into the chair in front of her vanity, pulling out her straightener. She waited for it to heat up and started to straighten it, leaving her bangs for last. Once all that was done, she looked at her work in the mirror. "Lizzy…can you do me a favour?" She looked behind her. "Cut my hair off to my shoulders? And cut my bangs to my eyebrows so I can see?" The other complied and started away, finishing a bit later. Holly pulled out a hair bow and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail on the very top of her head.

Lizzy took a couple steps back to admire her work. "HOLLYYYY YOU JUST LOOK SO PERFECT!" She gawked as the other stood there looking very unamused. "I probably could have picked this out myself…but thanks Elizabeth." She grinned and winked at her. "Well...I should probably go ahead and head out there. I don't want to be late." She hugged the curly haired girl before heading out the door. Sebastian stood there with a hand on the door. He bowed deeply when she walked out. "Good morning, milady, I hope you slept well." He came back up to watch her get into the carriage, following her soon after.

She girl leaned her head against the window, listening to the rain and resting on the way there. She eventually sat up to look at Sebastian. The bruise on her face had healed, but the skin's coloring was still slightly discolored. Sebastian wasn't looking so well himself; his eyes were darker than they should have been, his skin even paler, and he just looked flat out exhausted and about to pass out.

"Sebastian…what's happened to you?" She turned his face to look at hers, putting her hand to his forehead. "You aren't running a fever…" she frowned slightly. "There isn't a need to be worried, this happens every now and then." He gave a weak smile to her. "Sebastian, listen. You don't need to worry about what happened. I know you were mad. I know you were upset. So was I, I've been lied to my entire life. And now I have to go take a test to see if I'm even capable of being what I'm supposed to be."

She grabbed his hand and interlocked it with her own, smaller one. "I forgive you Sebastian, and you need to let it go. It won't happen again, I know you won't let yourself do it again, right?" She kissed his hand softly, looking up at him. He couldn't resist those garnet-brown mixed eyes. He smiled and hugged her tightly, feeling her return the favour.

"Welcome, Miss Sutcliffe. I see you've returned with your uncle." The receptionist looked at her with a gleam in her eye. "Yes ma'am! I'm ready to take my exam, please!" She smiled. The undertaker smiled and patted her on the back, laughing. The receptionist gave her an awkward stare before smiling and shrugging, pulling a few papers from her desk and taking the girl back to the testing room.

"You'll have 30 minutes to complete the 2 portions of the test. They aren't very long, so you should be able to get it done ASAP."

The testing time started quickly, each second counting against her. She furiously bubbled in answers, knowing each answer right off the bat. That was just the ethics. Soon to come was the written portion, she scribbled down her answers as quickly and neatly as scribbling can. She sighed with relief when she looked at the clock. 2 and a half minutes. That's how much longer she had.

"Well done, Holly. Lastly, you need to do your technique portion. Are you ready to complete this?" She looked at her from behind the glasses she wore. The brunette nodded and watched the woman go back to her desk. She walked back with a pair of beginners death scythes; a small pair of scissors.

The brunette already knew what to do. She went out to the dead part of England that she had been to not that long ago and got ready. When the woman yelled "GO!", she ran and started to search for her target. She heard the pitter-patter of footsteps around her once she ran into a building.

She looked around warily, staying as still as possible, listening for footsteps once more. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, instantly shifting that way and attacking the figure, tackling it to the ground. She straddled the figure. She wanted to cry at what her target was.

It was a younger image of her brother. He had that bright red hair, shorter than it had been, and bright yellow eyes. His skin was as pale as ever as he stared up at her. "Holly…relax. They do this on purpose." She took a deep breath before looking at him, whispering an "I'm sorry", and cutting his soul to look at his cinematic record. She saw all the memories of his training and exam with William, the memories of the family and her, everything. It made her tear up to see all of them together. Once it was all played and reviewed, tears were pouring down her face. Rain had started pouring hard, drenching her hair and clothing as they stood in the roofless building. She looked up and watched the lightning and listened to the thunder; the exam was finally over.

She decided that he had deserved to live, and let his soul go back to his body. She helped him off of the ground and let him go. She walked back to where the receptionist waited for her, smiling. "Job well done, Holly. You've passed your exam in flying colors." Holly took a deep breath and smiled, laughing. The woman took her back to the front desk. She handed her a liscence of sorts and 2 pairs of scissors. "You'll need to go to ask about starting your missions. You need to ask you work with your brother the first few times, and maybe you'll be able to join him and William for good." The lady smiled.

"Thank you so so so much." The undertaker waved goodbye to the familiar face as they walked out of the library. Holly ran up the stairs, Sebastian standing and waiting in the room for her. She instantly ran for him and jumped into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Sebby, I did it!" She smiled and hugged him tighter. She heard the other chuckle lightly, "Good job doll. I'm proud of you." He pulled her back to give her a soft smile. She smiled back and laughed, interlocking their hands and kissing him happily. He felt his lips curl into a smile and heard him chuckle. She pulled back and walked over to her uncle.

"Thank you so much, uncle." She hugged him tightly and looked up to him. "You're welcome sweety. Do well. Send Will and Grell my best regards." He patted her on the back. "Sure will uncle. I'll come visit, don't worry; I'll still come and work with you. I'll be sure you send letters and let you know how we're all doing. I love you uncle." She hugged him one last time. The silver haired man smiled at his niece and kissed her forehead. "Good. I know you'll do great."

She waved good bye to him as she boarded the carriage with Sebastian, the latter bowing politely to him before standing to close the door to go home. The undertaker waved as the carriage drove off, going back into his building.

The small girl smiled the entire way home. She let her hair down, the now wavy hair falling in cascades around her face. Sebastian watched her with loving care, pulling her into his lap and hugging his arms around her waist. She laughed and interlocked their fingers.

Life was getting better, that was for sure. All was forgiven. Everyone was happy again. Everyone was loving.

"Finny! I got the mail! You have a letter from a girl named…Anya? Yeah, that's her name, Anya!" Holly smiled and cheerfully handed the blond the letter when they got home. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Anya, Finny?" The brunette bounced in anticipation. "Oh, no one in particular… just my fiancée." He gave her a playful wink and stuck his tongue out before walking up to his room.

"Oh!" She smiled. "I should have guessed."

And she thought, 'Two, is better, than one."

Chapter 8 is officially completed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Im going to getting a few…plot twists in upcoming chapters. I'm really excited for it. Hope everyone has had/will have a wonderful rest of the week! Much love goes out to everyone! Love you all. 3


	9. Chapter 9: FireWork, Katy Perry

Chapter 9. A long awaited chapter I've been working on finding a plotline for, but thanks to Maya Koppori, it is now ready to behold. Hope you all enjoy. ^^ Thank you moony! you're the absolute best! Edited for your leisure to hold you over while chapter 10 is in production! c:

* * *

><p>Holly awoke the next day, the room colder than usual. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around warily. Her patio doors were open, cold wind gliding past the clear cut glass. She stood up and walked over, still clad in her pink and black pajama pants and black tank top, holding her arms, shivering a tiny bit.<p>

She walked outside, smiling at the scene in front of her. The roses had hit full bloom, pinks, reds, whites, and blacks sprinkled amongst the green leaves. She smiled at the two people she saw picking a few of the roses; Sebastian and Finny. She giggled and leaned on the railing, resting her elbows on the cast iron pole and laying her face in the palm of her left hand. The bruise had healed, so she was able to touch her face again.

"Well good morning to you two, too!" She yelled out and grinned at the two as they turned around. "Took you long enough to get up! We opened your door and everything to wake you up and you slept through half an hour of that cold! Crazy child!" Finny yelled back and waved, a couple rose petals falling from the bouquet he already had.

She smiled and leaped from the 2 story height, landing cleanly on her feet as they hit the cold concrete. The brunette bounced over to Sebastian and hug attacked him, glomping him and saying, "Good morning to you too, Sebas-chan!~" He smirked playfully and hugged her back, flinging her around so she was on his back, giving her a piggy-back ride.

He carried her back into the house, scolding her playfully the entire time. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold January winter with no shoes on, and especially without a jacket." Holly sighed and stuck her tongue out. "I know, I know, but I wanted to hug you~!"

They had actually, finally, started to date. It was made official. "You need to start getting ready, you have a job to go out and do today," Holly jumped off of the latter's back and jogged back up the stairs. She threw on her suit, it was simply maroon and black, and grabbed her makeup bag. She simply put on foundation, powdered her face a bit, then threw on some black eye liner, contrasting noticeably with her now fluorescent yellow eyes. It was a bit startling at first, but everyone had gotten used to the bright eyes.

"Sebastian! I'm leaving!" She yelled as she threw on her glasses and grabbed her death scythes from the desk drawer in the office. Sebastian was already waiting and holding the door open for her with a smile on his face. She smiled and hugged him, kissed him quickly and chastely, and ran out to the carriage waiting for her, being driven by none other than her uncle. "Grelle and William are going to meet us at the office, so it won't be too long until you can go work on your list." The undertaker smiled and informed her as she stepped into the covered cart and closed the door. She opened the window and said "Alrighty, that works with me!~" She smiled and looked outside as they started to move. She opened the window further as they got closer to the town, eventually just sitting in the window and watching as people stared while they drove by.

"Awhhh! It's my little sistwer!" Grelle ran over and gushed over how she looked in the suit. "Grelle, stop! You're embarrassing me!" She giggled and playfully, barely pushed him. He smiled. "I know, I'm just playin with ya. You ready to go on your first mission? Did you bring your list?" She pulled it out of her pocket and showed him; sure, she hadn't bothered to look over it, but she had it.

"Alright, we'll start out with my and Will's list, that way you can watch two experienced players in this little game of reaping!~" He grinned and showed his sharp teeth. She laughed and nodded.

They went along their way, Holly taking mental notes as she watched them. One, don't let them see you. If they do, fight them until they either give in, or if they're overly feisty, knock them out. Two, the death scythes are dangerous, make sure not to stab the target with them. And three, you have to go by your list, no matter who is on it. No matter if it's someone close or family or anything. You have no mercy.

"Got the idea yet?" Grelle's voice snapped her out of her thoughts quickly. "Yes sir!" She saluted him mockingly, laughing. "Well then, let's get you started on your list!" The teen nodded and looked at the first name on the list. A woman named Rylee Alex. They arrived at the first destination; she was apparently in her apartment. Holly walked around to the back and climbed up a ladder to her window. She opened it with ease; the woman must not have kept it locked. She walked around until she heard her on the phone and slipped silently into the room. The woman hung the phone up and lay back down to take a nap. Holly hid until she was asleep, and went about her duties.

She cut the soul cleanly from her body with the shears, her cinematic record following instantly. She watched the memories with interest. She was a good woman in her life, she had done nobody wrongly. She had her share of moments, but they were in good senses of humour. This woman deserved to live. She placed the soul back in to the body as cleanly as it came out and went back out the way she came in.

"Ohhh! So did the girl live or dieeeee?" Grelle interrogated her excitedly to hear how her first case was. "She's a good woman. She lived. She did no one wrong and doesn't deserve it yet. She's very young too, proly in her late 20's, early thirties at most." It was dark at this point, and standing around in the dark, musty alley wasn't helping her fear of dark and claustrophobia.

"Can we go ahead and move on? I only have 2 more people on my list, and I can't read the names in the dark here." She looked at the two shinigami with a glow. She was obviously excited to get through with the last two. She looked at the next name; a man by the name of Troy Alexander.

She repeated the entire process over once more, except there was one exception. This man didn't deserve to live. She winced and got sick at her stomach at the sights she was given from his cinematic record. Memories of him killing women and men alike, doing unholy things to the women he murdered, everything made Holly absolutely…sick.

She stumbled out of the house after separating the soul and cinematic record for good, falling a bit towards Grelle. "You're so pale…are you okay?" He looked at his little sister in the moonlight, examining her face closer. Her eyes were still sparkling with a couple of tears. "That man did horrible things…it just made me feel a bit sick, is all." She regained her balance with the other's help and looked at the final name on her list. She wanted to scream with pure terror and sadness at the name.

The name read _Sebastian Michaelis. _

"Holly, listen. It's going to be okay. Don't worry. Just relax." Will looked her in the eye. She nodded shakily and started towards the manor again.

"Demons don't need sleep. They do sometimes, however, to get back on normal schedules when going to gain souls, ectera." Holly remembered Sebastian telling her this once. She walked in, dead silent, to his room. He was asleep; that made her feel a bit better about this. She looked at him and whispered a near silent "I'm so sorry' before separating his soul and his cinematic record showing before her. She watched them, seeing all of the memories of them show, along with ones before her appearance.

"Lovely memories, aren't they?" A voice appeared behind her, causing her to flinch and attempt not to scream. Holly flung around and looked at the figure. He had blood red hair, crimson eyes to match, and was wearing nothing but black. He walked by her took a closer look at it before taking some scissors and clipping a section off.

She gave him a look before he disappeared without another word. She placed the remaining film strip back in Sebastian before running outside.

"SOME GUY JUST CAME AND TOOK PART OF SEBASTIAN'S MEMORIES BUT NOT JUST ANY PART IT'S THE ONES OF US TOGETHER AND WHAT DO I DO?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Will…?" Grelle looked to the other. "The devil. He's been interrupting us a lot lately." He sighed and looked annoyed. "I know how to get there, but you're going to have to talk to him." She nodded. "Lead the way NOW."

Will opened a portal of sorts, a staircase appearing that looked like the ones they used to get to the shinigami library. They made their way down quickly. They were greeted with a door that was rather large and covered in writing that was impossible to make out.

"We can only accompany you this far, this is your battle." Holly barely heard him before smashing through the door and walking straight up to the devil himself.

"What the hell did you do with the memories of me and Sebastian?" She growled and looked him dead in the eye. His lips curled into a dangerous smirk as he pulled the strip out from behind his throne.

"Why, my dear, they're right here. If you want them back, however, there's a price you must pay." He smiled at the exasperated look on her face. "I'll do anything! Name it and I'll give it to you."

The devil's lips curled into a cruel smirk. Holly didn't know what she just got herself into.

The girl listened to his terms, his conditions, all with a look of disbelief on her face. She nodded and sighed, giving a desperate look. He shooed her away to tell Grelle and William the deal. She told Grelle first, who started to tear up. She gave him a look of 'Please don't cry' while trying not to cry herself. He gave her a shaky nod before pulling her into a tight hug, feeling the brunnette start to shake and sob. "I don't wanna go Grelle...but I have to..." was all she managed to cry out. He nodded and told her it would be just fine; he knew she'd come back soon. He smoothed her hair down and released her slowly, kissing the top of her head before watching her walk back into the firey room, the eerie glow bothering and startling him a bit.

"Alright, girl," he said this with a sneer in his voice, making her shiver, "you're gonna start working now. Clean the floor in here, then make me dinner. Take your time, don't worry, but don't lolly gag either." He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "You're going to have a lovely time here." she sighed and headed to a back room, grabbing a broom, dust broom, and a rag with a large bucket of water.

She swept up the floor with the dust broom first, and swept next with the regular broom to get the debris out of the way. Once she did that, she started mopping. The devil's red eyes watched her the entire time, making her more and more nervous with every minute movement she made.

XXXXXXXXXX

"SEBASTIAN SEBASTIAN SEBASTIAN SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Grelle came into the house screaming his head off, running and searching for the butler, about a week later. It wasn't a short trip by foot obviously. Sebastian walked out of his kitchen slowly, not wearing his coat, just his vest and white button up shirt. "Sebastian...you..you gotta help me please.." Grelle panted. "Listen, Grelle, I'm not going to be your baby's father-" "IT'S NOT THAT! Although it's a good idea...BUT NOT THAT! THE BUTLER FORCED HOLLY TO BE HER SERVANT TO GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK!"

"...who's Holly?" He gave the redhead a blank stare. Grell sighed. "Shit...she forgot to give me the cinetmatics..." He growled. "Just...come on!" He grabbed the butler's hand and dragged him out of the house. They went to where they originally came from, however, they moved quickly, only taking 4 days to get back.

XXX

The devil worked Holly to death, only giving her a 2 minute break every once and a while. He watched her curiosity. _She is such a strange shinigami..._ he thought to himself with a smile.

XXX

The redheaded reaper dragged the butler down the long staircase that had taken the girl to the fate she was currently in. Holly finally collasped from exaustion and fell, her face laying on the cold stone floor. She hadn't gotten a break and just couldn't go on anymore, laying there on the ground.

"LET HER GO!" She heard a familliar voice burst into the cave, forcing herself to sit up and look to the voice instantly. "GRELLE! SEBASTIAN!" She smiled at them.

"Hmmmm. I suppose...but for a certain...'price' if you would." His lips curled dangerously into an all knowing smirk. Grelle's eyes narrowed a bit. "What do you want from us?" Holly tried to stand and run to them, but stumbled and fell, her legs giving out from under her. "Sebastian walked over warily and helped her up. "Oh nothing much really...she has such a beautiful voice though, especially when she speaks that British styled English." He smiled. "I simply want her voice. Not all of it, of course, I just want her English, if that makes sense."

Grelle felt a ping of fear rush through him when he saw his little sister walk over to the devil, almost in a trance. She looked to him and smiled. "I love you, bubby." She turned to the other. "Promise to let me go, and give back Sebby's memories?" She looked to him suspiciously. "Promise. I always keep my word." He bowed mockingly. The teen scoffed and glanced at him. "Okay. Get it overwith already." The red eyed man walked closer and tapped her forehead. Holly blinked once.

And it was done. He threw the cinetmatic record at Grelle, who simply snapped his fingers and it reappeared in Sebastian, the memories overflooding him. Holly turned around and smiled before sprinting for the raven haired man and springed into his arms. "SEBASTIAN! Je manqué tu tant!" She hugged him tightly before pulling back, confused at her voice. Grelle looked at the devil. "Well. That butler knows French. He'll know what she's saying." He smiled and sent them on their way.

"Où allons-nous? La maison?" She asked them on their way up the stairs. "Yes, we're going home. That's where you need to be more than anywhere right now." Grelle picked her up and carried her on his back, she was still shaky and needed the rest. "O-oh...merci, grande frère." She gave him a happy smile.

"I'll come visit soon. We'll get your English back, but for now you'll just need ole Sebas-chan here to translate for ya for now." Grelle patted her head kiddingly. "D'accord, Grelle. Je t'aime." She smiled and hugged him one last time before he left to pick up his next list of missions.

"Sebas-chan?" Holly glanced over to the taller, holding his hander tighter in her own. "Que pensez-vous qui va se passer...?" She looked him dead in the eye. "Je ne sais pas, ma chérie." He sighed. "Je ne sais pas." The brunette sighed heavily. "Cependant, je sais, c'est que ça va bien se passer. Nous allons passer au travers." She smiled and looked up at him. "Je t'aime, Sebastian." He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Vous aussi."

* * *

><p>And that's chappy 9! Like it, love it, want some more of it? Review! DEDICATED TO MOONY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOLL! :DDDDDDDDDDD<p>

I hope you liked this chapter c: I'm taking french...but I google translated these (almost all of these) for times sake, so don't shoot me if they're wrong.

Je Manque tu tant: I missed you a lot

Ou allons-nonus? La maison?: where are we going? the house?

Merci, grande frere: Thank you, big brother.

D'accord, Grelle. Je t'aime.: Ok, Grelle. I love you.

Que pensez-vous qui va se passer...?: What do you think is going to happen...?

Je ne sais pas, me cherie. Je ne sais pas.: I don't know, sweetie. I don''t know.

Cependant, je sais, c'est que ca va bien se passer. Nouse allons passer au travers." However, I do know this. We're going to get through this.

Je t'aime, Sebastian.: I love you, Sebastian.

Vous Aussi.: you too.

hope you enjoyed it c:


	10. Chapter 10: 2 AM, Anna Nalik

Chapter 10. Ending the near of the series. It's heartbreaking to me to, but alas. All good things must come to an end, don't they? A sequel is being conjured up and will be written throughout this year. Suggestions are needed greatly. Well, let's get this show on the road, baby. Plus, my deepest apologies for your wait.

* * *

><p>Holly walked in the next morning, looking more tired than usual. She wore a pair of black sweatpants and a gray TSSAA sweatshirt. Her face was still a bit red from crying the night before, her head was pounding (she had one of the worlds worst migraines, she was positive), and her messy hair was pulled back into a messy, loose bun. "Good morning, Holly!~" Finny greeted her with a grin and laugh. "Toi aussi," she replied before realising that he had no idea what she had said. She forced a weak smile on to her face and moved on to the kitchen, where Sebastian was starting breakfast.<p>

"Good morning," He turned around and smiled at the shorter figure. She looked up at him, and he knew something was wrong. That normal glint of happiness was replaced with a dull look in her eyes. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, handing it to him quickly. He failed to noticed the maroon stains on one of the blades, simply paying more attention to her. "Holly? What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" He felt her head, searching for a fever. He didn't find one, but he found something else.

"Sebastian...je suis désolée..." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a questioning look. "Holly, relax. It's okay. What did you do?" She looked away from his gaze to pull up her sweatshirt sleeves. The usually pale skin was covered in constant "x" marks. Some of them dangerously close to her veins.

He said nothing and pulled her into a tight embrace, leaving the small girl to start crying. She didn't make any noise, but simply shook and cried. He held her and smoothed her hair down, trying to stop her crying. He kissed the top of her head and sat her on the counter, rocking her back and forth. "Calm down. Calm down, it's okay." She looked at him and choked on her words a bit, but was able to get out a somewhat garbled, muttered "W-what?" He gave her a look in return. "Was that just English..?" He smiled as she nodded through her tears.

After about 20 minutes, he had gotten her calmed down, her arms bandaged up, and sent her back to her room to change into her normal clothes. She had to go change to go work with her uncle again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oncle?" She opened the door warily, looking around. "Holly! I'm so glad to see you again. I missed you." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. "U-uhm...salut oncle. Comment ca va?" She looked away slightly. "Oh, that's right. Ole Sebby told me what happened. That was a brave thing you did. I'm proud." He smiled at her. She laughed slightly. "D'accord. Nous travillons?" She facepalmed, knowing her French was a fail but sucked it up.

"Yes, let's get to work Holly."

"Well, we did well today, Holly. We finished 3 bodies. That's not too bad. That's a good day." The undertaker smiled. The brunette sat in a seat on the other side of the room, finishing trying to clean the crimson liquid off of her arms and tee-shirt. "Oui, oui." She sighed and got the last stain out before looking to him. "Oncle?" She looked at him. "Yes?" "Puis-je parler de vous pendant une minute?" She gave him a desperate look. "Of course," he sat down. "what do you need to discuss?"

"Je suis inquiet pour Sebastian. Il est simblant malade et plus fatigué que d'habitude..." she gave him a sad look. "Est-il parce que de moi?" She glanced up, tears in her eyes. "No, Holly, it isn't because of you. He's only more tired and sickly because he's been staying up later at night to try and reverse everything that happened with your speech. He knows you're hating this whole French thing, so he's trying to make it up to you."

She froze a bit. He was doing all of this? For her? Out of all people he could have been doing stuff for; Ciel, Finny, Mey-rin and Bard; and he was doing everything to get her speech back and getting tired from it. She sat there in awe and amazement, but most of all, love. She smiled big and looked at her uncle. "D'accord oncle, merci beacoup! J'adore toi!" She smiled and ran out of the store, not bothering to wait for her ride home. She had to go see Sebastian.

"Haha, love you too Holly." He watched her and waved.

"Sebas-chan! SEBAS-CHANNNNN!" Holly ran in the house yelling, not tired at all from the half mile run. This wasn't a time to be tired. "Yes love?" He yawned as he rounded a corner, his hair a mess, going along perfectly with his disheveled clothing. His shirt was halfway undone, not tucked in at all, everything was just a mess. She giggled when she saw him. "Oncle rapporté a moi tout ce qui vous avez pour moi." She grinned. "Merci beacoup, Sebas-chan. Tu es extraordinare." She pranced over and kissed him on the cheek lovingly, and giggled again at the blush creeping up his face.

"I-it's not a problem, ma bonbon. I only wanted you to be happier, so I'm doing my best." He leaned down and laid a kiss on the higher part of her cheek near her ear almost to whisper, "However...I believe I found a solution to it...but we have to leave tonight...it's too dangerous to do here. We shall leave around 2 A.M...meet me in the garden under your balcony.." She shivered a bit and nodded. "Je t'aime," He kissed her cheek again and left her.

Meanwhile...

"Mmph! HMPF MFF!" A tied up, black haired butler struggled to get out of the ropes binding him. Joker had found something he couldn't just break out of, some kind of Sebastian/Demon proof rope. He was gagged and simply thrown in the pantry, Joker putting on an excellent disguise and voice as to be a fake Sebby. He smirked and muttered a faint "Adieu~" as he left him.

(Later that night...)

Holly paced back and forth in the garden. It was already 2 A.M and Sebastian hadn't showed up. She eventually sighed and went over to the pond. She stared at the reflection, a glass portal into another world. The night was nice; not too cold, not too hot. The wind blew in strong gusts and teased her hair around her face. She watched it as her reflection watched back. She frowned briefly and grabbed a pebble, instantly casting it into the glass, shattering the smooth surface as the ripples broke her reflection. She couldn't stand looking at herself.

"Holly?" A soothing voice sang from behind her. She instantly turned and saw a hand shoving her into the water (the pond was a TON deeper than it actually looked.) She sputtered as she came up, coughing. "De quoi?" She growled as she pushed her hair out of her face. She only did this is time to be pulled out of the water forcefully (she was almost certain her arms were broken or bruised from it) and tossed on to the concrete surface above. She coughed again and only saw black as a hand hit her neck, effectively knocking her out.

"Heh. That was almost too easy. Stupid brat."

and that ends this chappy c: i'll start work on the next soon~ leave comments and reviews and suggestions!~


End file.
